pretty_rhythmrebirth_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akeyama Fuyumi
|bday = 2003.12.21 |occupation = Student Figure Skater Prism Star |nickname = Fuyumin (ふゆみん) |type = Star |song = unborn |tcolour = Ice blue |user = Millyna }}Fuyumi Akeyama ( ) is a Prism Star under Solstice Entertainment. Fuyumi is known for her distant personality and smile, as well as magnificent figure skating abilities. Bio Appearance Personality Fuyumi is well known for appearing cold and distant. She is often compared to an ice mountain, particularly because her smile reminds many of ice; it's pretty but there's little emotion behind it. She is quite straight-forward, polite and hardworking. She enjoys seeing success. Fuyumi loves children. Fuyumi is easily embarrassed, prefers to appear mature but tends to give off salty remarks. Background Fuyumi comes from a middle class family, as a daughter of a former Olympic athlete-turned-PE teacher and biology professor. She has a younger sister of thirteen years, Natsumi, with whom she usually gets along well. She is able to attend a private academy through a scholarship, which is why she and her sister spend a lot of time studying so they can maintain said scholarship. Most of her time, however, is spent practising as she is a dedicated figure skater, playing the flute and watching documentaries. As a result from ice skating (and a few nudges from her sister), Fuyumi is able to perform a prism jump. Fuyumi's grandparents come from the countryside and she enjoys visiting them. Chronology Fuyumi was dragged to the Solstice auditions by her little sister. Unable to deny her anything, she participated. She, to her surprise, placed first in the auditions, and upon further nudging of her sister decided to take the offer. Idol Info Fuyumi is a hard-working personality who is all too well known for working beyond her physical limits from times to times. She enjoys ice skating a lot, and therefore, Prism Jumps and dance are her primary strengths. After starting to be interested in Prism Shows, Fuyumi began taking vocal lessons as well. She relies on advice of others for the fashion segment, but isn't a fashion disaster on her own. Fuyumi's theme colour is a very light blue, and her signature jump is Snowstorm Sunrise. Music * unborn (My Song) Relationships - Personal= * Akeyama Sumiko - Mother. Sumiko was a driving force in Fuyumi's budding love for ice skating and she is Fuyumi's greatest source of support. Sumiko can, however, be an overprotective parents; Fuyumi often fails to realise that she thus sometimes stops her from doing things. * Akeyama Haruto - Father. Haruto is, due to his work, relatively busy, and has always left the children to Yuki who tends to be better in handling them either way. Haruto and Fuyumi get along well; she often describes him as a dork thought. * Akeyama Natsumi - Sister. Fuyumi and Natsumi generally get along, aside of the usual sibling quarrels. Natsumi is obsessed with a few male groups, whom she follows a lot and essentially only talks about, but Fuyumi appreciates her enthusiasm. - Others= }} Gallery Etymology Akeyama is an uncommon surname, written as . It translates to bright mountain. Fuyumi, written as , means winter beauty. Trivia * Favourite Colour: Silver * Favourite Animal: Penguin * Favourite Food: Ice cream cake * At her high school, Fuyumi is the co-captain of the Prism Show club. * Her strongest subject is biology. * Fuyumi plays the flute. * Fuyumi is called The Ice Queen on meta-level as a joke, since certain aspects of her are inspired by Frozen's Elsa. * Fuyumi is allergic to dairy. * Fuyumi's guilty pleasure is watching baking videos. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Akeyama Fuyumi Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna